Tongue Tied
by ShimeirocksxD
Summary: You don't need to get tongue tied again" My first songfic! R&R :


Ehms, this is my first fanfic, so I might not write extremely well, both good and bad remarks on this are welcomed

Ehms, this is my first fanfic, so I might not write extremely well, both good and bad remarks on this are welcomed. Anyway, the flashback below is the scene that I imagine from what they had said in manga, as I haven't read it yet.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt, nor do I own Tongue Tied, by Faber Drive.**

Naru surfed the internet at his house in England, and unconsciously came to a video sharing page. Yawning, he was about to close the page, until he saw an extremely familiar name. _Mai._ He clicked on the video as if he was in a trance, and after a few minutes of buffering, the video started playing.

"Hellos all. My name is Taniyama Mai and I am here to dedicate a song to someone special to me," Mai spoke. She asked the person next to her if there was Tongue Tied and the person replied yes. "Thank you, _Naru_," Mai said softly, but then audible.

_Bright cold silver moon  
Tonight alone in my room  
You were here just yesterday  
Slight turn of the head  
Eyes down when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like something's just aren't the same  
What could I say? _Had he been causing her so much pain when he returned to England?Was she really in love with him or Gene?

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

**-Flashback-**  
They were at the lake, and it wasn't long when Gene's body was "fished" out of the lake. Mai had confessed to him after the body was taken out.  
"Naru, I am in love with you!" she cried.  
"You couldn't be; You are in love with Gene, not me," Naru replied icily. Mai stared at him in shock, eyes fill with tears.  
**-End of Flashback-**Naru was digging into the flesh of his palm. He had been causing her so much pain, and yet he returned to England with a mind of staying there forever.Tears ran down the handsome, young man's pale face. He felt very irresponsible of leaving the bubbly teenager girl in Japan when she was really in love with him. "FATHER!" Naru yelled. Martin came bouncing in, with a look of shock. "What's the matter? You are yelling so loudly…" Martin stopped when he saw the page. "I want to return to Japan, as soon as possible," Naru said icily to his father.

I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away  
(I wonder just where you are)  
Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way?  
Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
But every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

_The following day…  
_Mai visited the Japan SPR, hoping to see the office and the two stoic men. Peering in, she saw nobody until, "I knew you missed me…" A man had covered her eyes and flipped her around. She saw Naru and was about to say, "Naru?" when Naru said, "You don't have to get tongue tied again." And he kissed her on her lips.

Tada! Was kinda hoping that Mai and Naru kiss in the end. XDD


End file.
